


Material Boy

by XMadamRoseX



Series: Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adultery, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shopping, YOI Ship BINGO, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Some boys kiss meSome boys hug meI think they're okIf they don't give me proper creditI just walk awayMaterial Girl - Madonna (1984)





	Material Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Day 3!!!
> 
> Bingo Square: Last Row, 4th from the left  
> Pairing: Phichit/Leo  
> Song: Material Girl (1984)

 

“Do you think he’ll like this one?” Phichit pointed at a gold bangle inside the brightly lit case. It had sapphires and diamonds imbedded all around it. Gaung-Hong would love it.

Leo looked over his shoulder at the case. “I got him one like that for his birthday last year… or was it our anniversary. I don’t know… but he has it.” He moved down the case and tapped on it. “Can I see that chain.”

Phichit frowned. “Is there anything that guy doesn’t have. He has a personal shopper at Harry Winston, how are we expected to find him something on our own.” He spotted an ear cuff with a Tiger on it. “Oh! Can I see that.” The woman nodded and pulled the cuff out. “Can I take a photo of this and send it to my friends’ boyfriend?” The woman nodded and Phichit took the photo.

**Me:** *Picture* For Yuri?

A response came in almost right away.

**Otabear:** Yes. Buy it. I’ll send you the money. You can give it to me in China next week. Thanks man.

Leo was looking over his shoulder. “Little Yuri?”

Phichit nodded. “I’ll take that also.” The woman took the item back and placed it with the other items in small blue boxes already on the counter. “Beks told me he was looking for something for Yuri for their 1 year.”

Leo giggled. “Isn’t he getting something else on their one year… like something rounder?”

Phichit laughed while nodded. “Yep. But he spoils Yuri rotten… just about the same you do Gaung… not that he needs it.” He looked at the pile of boxes in Leo’s bag. “How much of that is for him? I swear you two are made for each other. You personally keep Tiffany’s in business.”

Leo simply shrugged. “Most is for him. I got my mom a pair of ear rings and my sister a bracelet. And myself a few things.” He stood back while Phichit paid for his pile. “Where to now? Aren’t you meeting Chris tonight?”

Phichit placed his black card on the counter. “Oh yes I am! I haven’t seen him in a few weeks.” He smirked. “I think I need a surprise for him… and we are in Paris.”

Leo had caught on to where they were going. “La Perla?”

Phichit threaded his arm through Leo’s “You know me so well. I feel like these legs need a new pair of thigh highs and lace… so much lace.” They walked out of the store to their waiting car. Their driver opened the door and took the bags from the men.

Once in the car he pulled his phone out and send a quick text.

                **Me** : A) I’m in Paris. B) I know Yuuri’s sizes. C) What is your favorite color

He waited for the response as they sped down the old streets of Paris. He giggled as he leaned on Leo and saw the message pop up.

**Yuuri’s Man:** OH! I don’t really have a favorite color. But if it’s for what I think it is… I like black and red. But Yuuri looks really good in blue! I need pictures!

Phichit leaned further into Leo and showed him the phone. “Looks like we are shopping for more people”

Leo smiled and showed him his phone, a message from Yuri on it.

                **Moody Yuri:** Purple silk boxers!

**Moody Yuri:** Prints!

**Moody Yuri:** And if you find a pair of black lace boxer briefs get a large. I will get Beka in them if it’s the last thing I do.

Phichit shook his head. “Of course. I think we can make that happen!” They had arrived at the shop and filed out.

They walked in hand and hand, greeting the woman behind the counter. “Hello! I need lace… lots of lace!”

The woman looked him up and down then smiled. “Well, sir. I think we can help you with that.”

Leo laughed. “I don’t need lace for myself. But I’d like to see that pair of boxer over there in every color you have. Also, that corset there… Phichit try that on. Gaung-Hong is a smaller than you, but you look good in the same colors.”

Phichit rolled his eyes and walked over to the corset. “I don’t get these… I like breathing.”

Leo walked up behind him whispering. “Yes… but Gaung-Hong likes to be cut out of them.” He squeezed Phichit’s ass before swatting it. “Now go.”

Phichit looked at the woman and nodded. “Okay… time to tie me up!” The woman giggled and nodded before pulling Phichit to a changing room. “This would look better with heels…”

The woman jumped up and down. “Oh, we have some for when people try on items. Let me see… yes, I think we have a pair that would fit you. Pardon me for a moment.” Her accent was thick but she spoke great English. Phichit peaked out of the current and saw Leo pulling Items from the racks and laying them in a pile on the counter.

Leo had gathered a number of items in Phichit’s size. “Hey Leo, what are you doing?”

Leo grinned and walked over to him. “I need a model and you look so good in this stuff. Much better than me.” He kissed Phichit on the nose. “You try them on. The ones we like we get in the right sizes and have shipped to the others. Maybe something for the 2 of us when Chris isn’t around?”

Phichit couldn’t help but blush. Leo and he had always had an agreement. What their boyfriends didn’t know wouldn’t kill them. They were entirely too good in bed together to not fuck each other when they had the time. “Okay.” The woman came back with the shoes. A simple pair of black stilettos. They didn’t fit perfect but they would do for the little fashion show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The afternoon went on as expected. Phichit tried on laces, silk, leather and even one item that was nothing more than ropes. They had found a rather sexy black under bust corset that paired with pair of black lace boxes, garter belt and black tights. The conversation with Victor had been rather entertaining. At first, he was upset to see his husbands best friend in an outfit planned for _his_ husband. But Phichit explained that Yuuri had done the same thing for Chris last year. That seemed to put Victor on a warpath that his best friend was in possession of Yuuri in lingerie and he had not known.

Leo had laughed on the phone with Yuri as they sent him snap after snap of Phichit in outfits for him. “OH! The leather top! I want that with the purple panties! My ass will look better in them.” Phichit grumbled as he went for the next outfit.

Leo had picked out a light green silk tank top and boxers for Gaung Hong along with the corset. It was late afternoon by the time Phichit was trying on the last outfit and giggled when he saw it on him, it was a dusty pink teddy that had diamonds sewed into the split down the front. “Leo this is perfect for Chris. He likes me in pink.”

Leo looked at the outfit with its matching panties and nodded. “Yes. I want the same thing in black then.” He slowly pushed Phichit into the changing room and locked the door. “I might have had the girl take a late dinner and lock up for a bit.” He pressed Phichit to the far wall and ran his hand up the Thai man’s side. “You looked so good in all these. You got me so hard in that corset.” He had his body locked around Phichit and was running his hands up and down the fabric.

Phichit smiled and moved his hips forward. “Oh really, did I?” He wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck and pushed his lower half into the man in front of him. He grinned more as he felt the hardness press back to him. “We don’t want to get this messy. Take it off.”

Leo locked his eyes with him as he slowly sunk to his knees and pulled the soft panties down. Phichit’s half hard cock fell out in his face. “Oh, look here.” He nudged it with his cheek quickly before he continued to pull the panties to the ground and lifted Phichit’s heel clad foot, pulling the garment off. He looked up at Phichit with his heeled foot in his hand. “You look so hot in these. I want to fuck you in them.”

Phichit laughed. “Forward today. I suppose I can let you do that. But I still have the top of Chris’ gift on.” He sighed as Leo kissed up his foot and along his leg, all the way up his body until he finally reached Phichit’s lip. The kiss wasn’t frantic like you would expect two people who were opening cheating on their unexpecting boyfriends. It was soft and sweet, like they were the real couple. Leo’s hands pulled the fabric up and over his head.

They broke the kiss and Leo hung up the expensive gift before placing it with the rest of the items. “Now.” He gripped Phichit’s hips tightly and spun him around so he was pressed against the mirror in the large changing room. Phichit let out a moan as the coldness seeped into his skin. Leo was kissing along his neck, while his hands moved down his sides. “I got you a gift at the jewelers also. Something just for us.”

Phichit felt himself pulled back and thin a rose gold bracelet placed in front of him. “Oh! Leo. It’s so pretty.” He slid it on his thin wrist and turned his head back to capture Leo’s lips in his. He pulled back and pressed his ass into Leo’s crotch. “Thank you. Now… where were we? I can’t remember.”

Leo chuckled, his chest rumbling as he rolled his hips into Phichit’s ass. “Oh I don’t know.” He went back to kissing down Phichit’s back before he was back on his knees. “I feel like I need to prove little Yuri wrong. Your ass is a work of art.” He kissed his way further, nipping slightly as he went. He moaned as he spread the firm cheeks and licked a long strip up from Phichit’s balls to the taunt ring.

Phichit’s head rolled back with his eyes. “Oh… Leo. Please don’t tease. Not today. I need this. I need you.” He rolled his hips into the face behind him and nearly sobbed. “Da… Daddy… please.”

Leo smiled into the flesh. His tongue rolling into his tight hole, his hands squeezing the round mounds in front of him. “That’s my boy.” He pressed with his tongue until the muscles gave away and he slipped in slowly.

Phichit head fell back to the mirror and he breathed out a long moan. The glass fogging up in front of him as he worked to keep himself from pressing back into the magic that was Leo’s tongue. “Daddy Daddy Daddy… please Please… ohhhh Yess yesss” He was losing all control. Leo always did this to him. He would tear him apart one lick at a time, until Phichit was all but crying for him to fill him, to claim him again. Leo was still pressing into him in slow controlled licks. His tongue would flatten out as he pulled back touching as much of Phichit’s insides as he could in one single pull. Phichit was already begging when he pressed one finger into him and pulled it to the side harshly. Phichit screamed out and pressed back. “Daddy!”

Leo finally finished working him open and stood up. “Daddy is here. I don’t want you to cum until I say you can. You can be good a boy for Daddy, right?” He pressed Phichit further into the glass as he lined himself up. His pants unbuttoned and dropped to his knees at some point when Phichit was begging him to work faster.

Phichit was already a wreck and the idea of waiting to cum seemed impossible. “But Daddy… I already want to cuuuum, so bad.”

Leo pressed into him hard and kept pushing without taking any time for Phichit to adjust. “I’ll give you another present if you are a good boy.” Phichit had choked on a breath and was smashed into the mirror, his mouth hanging open. All he could do was nod and push back on the hard mass behind him. Leo pulled his hips back and held them tight. He rolled his hips into the smaller man before slowly pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back into him. “That’s a good boy. Push back. Show me how much you want this.”

Phichit was moaning openly now as he pressed back as each thrust tried to push him through the mirror. He wanted to cum so bad, he needed too. He reached down to stoke himself. Leo’s hand grabbed his and pulled it above his head. Never once saying anything more than a growl in his ear as he pounded into him harder still. “Oh Daddy! I’m sorry! I want to cum so bad.” Leo’s hand was back on him but Phichit knew it was too good to be true. He felt the pressure at the base of his cock and wanted to buck and scream at Leo as he felt his orgasm disappear as the hand squeezed him tight.

Leo never once slowed down. He was a machine when he got like this. He would pound into Phichit until he was screaming and begging and had no coherent thoughts left. He wondered if this would be one of those times. Leo was growling in his ear as he held his cock in one hand and Phichit’s hand in the other. “Such a good boy. Opening up for Daddy.” He pressed into Phichit harder still, his thrusting coming in more mismatched thrust. Phichit called out again and slammed back hard into the most recent thrust and felt Leo thrust into him quickly a few more times as he squeezed Phichit’s hand until it hurt. Phichit wanted to cry at the orgasm that was still begging to be let loose.

Leo pulled out of him and released him. Phichit’s cock filled instantly and he almost came. “Please…” He had felt like he had had an orgasm, his body was completely fucked out and he was drifting as Leo turned him around and dropped to his knees.

Phichit fell back on the mirror in a strangled cry as Leo took him in his mouth slowly and pushed his face all the way down before pulling off. “Daddy’s gonna swallow all your cum. Cum for me.” He pulled the red cock back to his lips and threaded it through the tight hole. Phichit didn’t last more than a few bobs of Leo’s head before he was coming in a strangled scream and falling to the ground. Leo guided him to the floor as he finished and laid Phichit on his back. “Need to clean you up.”

He placed Phichit’s legs over his shoulders and lifted his limp body up. Phichit could feel Leo’s come slowly leaking out of him and down his legs. He felt tears finally fall as Leo’s tongue licked up the few drops that had fallen out and worked his way to the abused hole. Placing his lips around the sore muscle he sucked hard until Phichit could feel the substance leave him. “Daddy… Yes.” Phichit was all out crying now with the pleasure and pain coursing through him.

As soon as Leo had finished he pulled Phichit up to his arms and held him close. “You did so good. Come back now. Come on, Peach.”

Phichit’s eyes snapped open and he looked up at Leo. Sighing he curled into the other man. “Damn. Remind me again why we never worked out.” He kissed Leo’s neck as he pushed back to find his clothes.

Leo handed him his tight pants. “Cause, you are too high maintenance for me and I’m too controlling for you. I like you being my little Material Boy and I’ll be your Sugar Daddy any time you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will be doing 1990's or 2000's. I want to but it might not make it up in time. I have them outlined so maybe I'll do them later!


End file.
